Shikon no Negai
by jasontaylorblogs
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo were two lovers that were worlds different. One of them was a dog-like demon, and the other was a holy priestess that purified said demons. Their love was forbidden, and just as they were going to live a life of peace, they were stripped away from one another by a shape-shifter named Naraku. But what if that had never happened? What if they got their wish?
1. Make a Wish

"_Are you sure you wish to do this?"_

Inuyasha was born of a demon and a human, a heritage that made him an outcast among both classes. His father died protecting him the day of his birth, and he was raised in a small village with his mother. His mother died when he was young, and he was left to fend for himself through most of his life.

"_If it means we can be together, then yes."_

Kikyo was the priestess of a small village, entrusted with the sacred Shikon no Tama. Her job was to ensure that no vile demons could ever lay a finger on the jewel and have their dark desires fulfilled. Her job eventually led her to meet Inuyasha in the forest surrounding her village. She refused to kill him.

"_If we do this, then it cannot be undone."_

The two of them began to open up to one another. Slowly, Inuyasha's cold heart warmed up to Kikyo's kindness. It was a kindness that he hadn't felt from any being since his mother's passing. No one accepted him, because he was only half of either side. Demons beat him and cast him out, while humans shunned him and left him for dead.

"_I understand that. Let's get it over with."_

The star-crossed pair soon found themselves lost in each other's loving embrace. Kikyo devised a way for them to be together in peace and harmony. Using the Shikon no Tama's power, she could turn Inuyasha into a human. Such a pure wish would in turn cause the jewel to disappear from their world, and demons would cease their endless hunt for its power.

"_When this is over, we shall live happily in one another's company."_

On the day they set aside to make the wish and use the jewel, a jealous demon by the name of Naraku caught wind of their plans. He took the form of each lover and systematically set them on a path of hatred and betrayal. He attacked Kikyo in Inuyasha's form and stole the Shikon no Tama, all the while delivering a fatal blow to the priestess. He attacked Inuyasha in Kikyo's form and sent him into frenzy.

"_Yeah, I'll like that."_

Inuyasha attacked Kikyo's village to obtain the jewel himself, unaware that it was planted by Naraku. Kikyo travelled to her village to find Inuyasha with the jewel. Thinking he had stolen it from her, she released a sacred arrow into the demon's heart and bound him to the sacred tree. She died shortly after he entered his endless slumber. With her body, the sacred jewel was burned and buried deep in the earth so that it would never be of any threat to another mortal being.

"_You understand that the limits of a human body are much less forgiving than those of your current state, correct?"_

Two-hundred years passed, and a girl was born as a reincarnated form of Kikyo. Within her body rested the purified Shikon no Tama. On Kagome's sixteenth birthday, she entered a sacred shrine in her grandfather's temple to search for a missing pet. Upon entering the shrine, the hands of a demon grabbed her and pulled her through a well into the past. She arrived in the world fifty years after Inuyasha and Kikyo's dispute.

"_Of course I know that! I ain't an idiot…"_

After a series of complex events, Kagome and Inuyasha joined together to kill Naraku and restore the Shikon no Tama to its former glory, and remove the threat it posed to the world. They were joined by a cursed monk and a demon slayer, as well as a child fox demon and a flea. Together, they managed to destroy Naraku and avenge the deaths of all that he had slain, including Kikyo.

"_Very well, let us begin, then."_

Kagome made a wish on the Shikon no Tama to live in the Warring States Era with Inuyasha, so that they could be together. The purity of her wish caused the portal between their worlds to close permanently, and the jewel disappeared from existence. They lived happily and started their own family.

"_I'm ready when you are, Kikyo."_

But what if none of that had ever happened? What if Onigumo the Bandit had never been ambushed by his debtors? What if Kikyo had never had to care for him? What if he had never sacrificed himself to the demons to become Naraku?

"_Oh holy Shikon no Tama, hear my plea…"_

What if Inuyasha and Kikyo had been able to meet and use the jewel? What if they had been able to live happily through the entirety of their mortal lives, just as Inuyasha and Kagome had been able to later on down the line?

"…_Allow this demon to become pure by your power…"_

What if they had been allowed to live in a world of peace and comfort, away from the threats of the demons and power-seekers?

"…_Cleanse his aura and make him human by your image…"_

What if they had never been made to believe that they betrayed one another on that day fifty years ago?

"…_And allow us to live together in a world free from the evils of those that would corrupt our pure hearts! Allow us to be free from the greed and sin of those around us!"_

Would they truly be happy in a world like that?

"_Protect us from the demons within ourselves, and allow us to live happily together…"_

…

High in the night sky, way above the library she called home, Twilight Sparkle watched a shooting star zoom across the dark expanse. She let out a deep sigh and rested her head on her pillow. She looked over to her side to see her assistant comfortably curled up in a ball. She giggled as she noticed how cute he was in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

She opened her eyes and wondered what every one of her friends might have wished for. For a brief instant, she could have sworn she saw a bright pink light flash from within the Everfree Forest. She cast the light off as a tired hallucination and curled up beside the baby dragon before nodding off to sleep.

Deep within the forest, however, two ponies were unconscious and unaware of what awaited them upon their waking up…


	2. Is This What We Wanted?

Just within the borders of the Everfree Forest there sits a small grotto, a peaceful rest stop for any adventurers within. None of the beasts of the forest ever enter the grotto. No trees grow within this restful area, and sunlight pours down during the day. Within this grotto sits two ponies, a mare and a stallion. Both of which are unaware of their current situations. The mare has been awake since the crack of dawn, and she has taken the time to examine the immediate surroundings and come to terms with the form she now takes.

The stallion, on the other hand, still sleeps comfortably on the soft grass. He is completely unaware of his current predicament, and lies in blissful ignorance of what awaits him once he wakes up. The mare watches over him until the sun raises high in the sky, and its warm rays begin to wake him.

_Ugh, my head. Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?_ The stallion stirs as his body is filled with the warmth of the sunlight. His mind starts to become conscious, and his eyes open hesitantly.

The mare smiles in his direction and whispers, "Good morning. I'm glad to see you are finally waking up."

_Oh man…this throbbing… What the hell happened to me__?_ The stallion's mind focuses on the pain in his head as he sits upright to greet the welcoming voice.

She giggles, "Don't rush yourself, Inuyasha. It may take you a while to adjust."

_She…said my name? Wait…that voice…Kikyo?_ The stallion's eyes focus onto the mare in front of him. He lets out a confused groan, wondering if the creature was the one to speak to him.

"This place is most definitely strange. And it seems we are not what we once were." The mare picks up a stick from over the small fire in front of her and offers it to the stallion.

The stallion reaches out a hoof to take the stick, the smell of roasted meat helping his mind focus. He coughs, "K-Kikyo, is that you?" He tilts his head and locks his gaze on the mare offering him the food.

She nods and sighs, "It is I. It seems we may have gotten our wish. I have yet to sense any demonic auras around us." She stands up from the ground and steps closer toward her companion.

He groans, half in pain and half in curiosity, "What happened to you? You're a horse…" He takes a bite of the meat skewered on the stick. To his disgust it's tasteless, but he chokes it down, feeling the hunger in his gut.

"So are you. I'm not quite sure why, but we're both horses now." The mare sits beside him and leans her head on his shoulder.

The stallion scoffs, "I am, huh? I don't feel like a horse." His eyes finally come to focus, and he examines his surroundings.

All around them, tall oak trees make up a would-be barrier for the grotto, and warm orange sunlight pours through the gap in the trees overhead. The two of them are resting beside one of the tallest trees, and the grass beneath them is soft and luminescent. The mare is wrapped in a large white cloak similar to a traditional furisode. Her coat is a peach color, and her mane is long and flowing with a black sheen.

She laughs gently, "This place is unusual. There are no demons or hostile animals trying to attack us, for once. It's a very comforting thought…"

Her companion scoffs, "There's gotta be demons somewhere. Ain't a place I've ever been that didn't have at least one of the sorry bastards." He finishes the last piece of tasteless meat and discards the stick. He stretches his arms and pops the joints in his neck before leaning back against the tree.

The mare laughs, "You are still the same man, aren't you? You cannot even enjoy the peace and quiet without thinking something is wrong." She wraps an arm around his back, pulling herself closer to him.

She examines him closely as the sunlight continues to shine into the grotto. His front half is wrapped in the same red garment it has always been, something similar to a yukata. His coat is a bright crimson color, with a long white mane puffed out in an unruly manner. His muzzle hides four sharp fang-like teeth, obviously carried over from his previous body. To the mare's relief, most of her companion's body seems to fit the normal appearance of a horse.

_He is no longer different from me. We are the same, aside from his fangs. Perhaps we might find others like us in this world… __That would be for the best, I believe._ She lets out a content sigh as the stallion yawns and adjusts to get comfortable.

Inuyasha laughs, "So you're a horse, eh? Can't say I'm too fond of that." He places his arm around her, holding her close to him.

Kikyo sighs, "Inuyasha, you are a horse as well. Look at your hands."

The stallion pulls his free hand in front of his face and waves it around, examining it as he does so. For a few moments, he doesn't understand the point of what he's doing. Then it suddenly dawns on him that what he's looking at isn't actually a hand. It's a hoof. A horse's hoof. There are no fingers or appendages of any kind extending from it. It's just a normal hoof.

He tries to hide the confusion in his voice as he mumbles, "I knew that all along…"

Kikyo giggles at his stubborn display of false-knowledge. She says, "We may be horses, but at least we are together. The Shikon Jewel gave us that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I kinda miss my dog ears." He rubs the top of his head with a hoof only to find that his dog-like ears are replaced by horse ears. Although he had hated them when he had them, they were a defining feature of his that set him apart from normal humans. He will never admit it, but he misses them.

The mare at his side laughs, "I did a little scouting earlier this morning while looking for prey. There's a small village not far from here."

He sighs, "I guess we gotta go meet the locals, right? Ugh, I ain't a people person."

Kikyo stands to her hooves and places one on Inuyasha's head. She says, "As far as I can tell, we're stuck here. We don't have much of a choice at this point." She reaches down and picks up a small quiver from the ground. Inside the quiver rests a dozen arrows and a small wooden bow.

"Guess that explains how you caught the birds. I'm surprised the Jewel would send your weapon with you. Ain't this supposed to be a peaceful place?" The stallion stands to his hooves and stretches, focusing on maintaining his balance in the quadruped form. He takes a few test steps to see how much concentration he will actually need to walk in this form, but finds himself quickly adjusting to the four-legged movement.

Kikyo pulls the quiver's strap around her chest and laughs, "I suppose being half dog has given you a slight advantage over your new body."

Inuyasha waves a hoof dismissively at the mare and scoffs, "Or maybe I'm just that good. I gotta wonder though, why'd the Jewel turn us into horses? I mean…is this really what we wished for?"

The mare steps up beside him and adjusts her quiver into a more comfortable position. She sighs, "If this world is as peaceful as its lack of demonic auras lets on, then perhaps these bodies are a worthy sacrifice for our peace."

The stallion shrugs his shoulders and says, "I guess you're right. I dunno…this still seems off to me. I'm used to living like an animal, but I ain't never dreamed of being a horse."

Kikyo starts a slow trot to the edge of the grotto. As she reaches the tree line, she turns back toward her companion. She scolds, "We should count our blessings that the Sacred Jewel has allowed us to stay together and keep the memories of our past life. Now come with me; we need to reach the village before it gets late." She turns back toward the trees and continues walking.

Inuyasha unsteadily and hastily trots up to her side. He groans, "Can't this wait til later, Kikyo? I ain't even fully awake yet!"

With a smirk, the mare giggles, "A little exercise will get the blood flowing. You'll be awake in no time."

Hesitantly, the stubborn stallion follows his companion through the forest for what feels like hours. With the thick blanket of treetops above them, it's impossible to tell how late it is and where the sun sits in the sky. Without stopping to rest, the two of them continue on through the trees. They follow a subtle trail of berries Kikyo left behind during her morning hunt for food. At the very end of this trail sits the end of the tree line, and a moderate-sized village comes into view as they pass the last layer of forest.

Sharing nods of confirmation, the two set off toward the small village. They each have a similar concern on their minds as they silently trot side by side.

_I sure as hell hope we ain't the only talking horses in this place. I swear the first guy that tries to ride me is getting his ass handed to him…_

_I pray for Inuyasha's sake that we are not the only horses capable of sentient thought. I dread the outcome of another creature trying to ride him…_


End file.
